


[Podfic] One Hundred Per Cent

by Hananobira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, DR. SEUSS - Works
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara recounts the tale of the first elephant-bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One Hundred Per Cent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Hundred Per Cent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073151) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to Socchan for having BP, and to Jinjurly and Paraka as always for being the goddesses of podfic.

Length: 00:03:53

Paraka: [MP3 (6.1 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/One%20Hundred%20Per%20Cent.mp3) or [M4B (6.1 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/One%20Hundred%20Per%20Cent.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-hundred-per-cent)  
  



End file.
